


A Tale of A Wolf and A Rabbit - Lan Jingyi and Nie Huaisang fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Nie Huaisang is dreaming about everyone in a certain forest.





	A Tale of A Wolf and A Rabbit - Lan Jingyi and Nie Huaisang fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: yep. From the Another Bedtime Story fic XDXDXD should I create a series? XDXDXD)

Once upon a time, there were two wolves who lives in a forest. The older wolf is brothers with a handsome deer and a short beagle. Every time, the older wolf is leaving their lair to go to his brothers, and so leaving his cute younger brother wolf. Until, one day, the older brother wolf never came back since he lived with the short beagle. The cute wolf was left lonely in their lair until, one day, he went out to look for food because he was hungry. That’s when he met a noisy rabbit. “Waaaah!” cried the rabbit. “Sizhui is so mean! He left me for that golden chick Jin Ling again! Waaah!” the noisy rabbit cried.   
The cute wolf’s stomach grumbled seeing the noisy rabbit is plump and white and furry, and it’s so ‘energetic’. He slowly walked towards the rabbit to pounce on him. Yet, he suddenly stopped when he heard the rabbit’s next words.   
“I am always lonely. I am always left alone.” The noisy rabbit said. “Why am I always alone? Why…?” he asked and sniffed.   
The cute wolf stared at the rabbit. He still feels hungry, yet the hole in his heart he felt is growing bigger than the hole in his stomach (hunger). He approached the noisy rabbit. The rabbit turned when he heard footsteps and his eyes went wide, horrified, when he saw a wolf. Before the wolf could speak, the noisy rabbit immediately hopped away. For a plump rabbit, it was fast at running. The wolf sighed and looked around to search for food. He’ll satisfy himself eating fruits. Usually, it was his elder brother who’s bringing him food. Now that his elder brother lived with the beagle, his elder brother barely came home for him. The damn short beagle is worse than a snake. He took his brother away from him! The wolf stomped his foot on the ground, crushing the pale blue small bird that went unconscious earlier. Luckily, the pale blue bird didn’t die of the wolf’s foot but still remained unconscious – now faking his death.   
The cute wolf continued his journey to find more food. Now that he’s alone in life, he should start looking food for himself. He passed by a black eagle woeful of the beautiful but wilted flower. The cute wolf doesn’t want to fight with the eagle and so he continued walking. He saw behind the bushes a golden snake wrapped around itself on a tiger’s leg. The cute wolf thought the snake poisoned the tiger, yet the tiger woke up and licked the snake’s head. The tiger was poisoned on a different term. He continued to walk and found an ugly frog noisily croaking on the pond. The frog is calling a dog on the pond’s side, yet the dog reached out its paw to drown the frog back to the pond. But, the frog is an amphibian and so it’ll still live. The cute wolf doesn’t care about them anymore. After a few hours and he found a small mound. There were two elves inside – one male and one female, wearing red sunny hats. They waved at him when he passed by and the female elf gave him fruits. The wolf thanked them and continued on his journey. Along, he passed by the deer’s home where the deer is living with a purple fairy. Then, he passed by the family of a fox and chicken, with one white rabbit similar to the one he saw earlier – and a golden chick. There are two lovebirds on the tree above them. He realized he is nearing his home, yet he still didn’t saw his grumpy elder brother. He thought, maybe his grumpy elder brother left with the short beagle and far away. Thinking that, the cute wolf dejectedly entered his lair – only to find the noisy white and plumb rabbit inside. The rabbit is peacefully sleeping on his bed. Watching the rabbit sleep, the wolf felt the hold in his heart gradually closing. He smiled and went to the rabbit – but not to eat him. Instead, he covered him with the quilt and slept beside him. That night, is the warmest and most peaceful night he slept.   
Nie Huaisang felt someone wiped the tears off his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a handsome youth staring at him, his face close to his. The youth’s wavy dark hair is unkept and freely falling to his shoulders. Nie Huaisang raised his hand and brushed the hair to the side of Lan Jingyi’s face for him to get a better look of the youth’s face.   
“Gege.” Lan Jingyi called, still staring to his face. His usually happy and grinning face is serious. “Did you have a bad dream again?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle.   
Nie Huaisang just smiled as another tear fell from his eye. He caressed Lan Jingyi’s cheek and pulled him to kiss him. Lan Jingyi didn’t resist and instead kissed him back. Nie Huaisang wrapped his arms around Lan Jingyi’s neck to pull him closer to him. “How can it be a bad dream…?” he asked in between their kiss. Their slips slightly parted before they kissed again. “No matter what dream it is… as long as you are there… it will be the most wonderful for me.” he said and smiled. His tears fell, but because of joy as Lan Jingyi gently caressed his cheek to wipe his tears.   
No matter how much I cry, you’ll wipe my tears for me. No matter how much I curse, you’ll kiss me to shut me up. No matter how much I wanted to die, you will always be there to be my reason to continue living. Jingyi, ah… he thought and closed his eyes. Thank you, for always being there for me. 

(A/N: … I give up!!! damn angst. I thought this is a Bedtime Story?! How did it become angst?! How?! T^T)


End file.
